1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking pan securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new cooking pan securing device for preventing the movement of a cooking pot or pan which is positioned on a surface heating unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking pan securing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that secures a cooking pot or pan to a surface heating unit so that the cooking pot cannot be excessively moved and its contents spilled.